darkscapefandomcom-20200215-history
King Black Dragon
The King Black Dragon (named Shakorexis by Hannibus) is an enormous, three-headed black dragon. He was the second dragon ever, created by Kerapac's fellow dragonkin Phalaks; a failed project intended to replicate the powerful Queen Black Dragon[1] some time in or before the First Age. One decade later, he was released into the Wilderness. Killing the King Black Dragon at least once is one of the requirements of redeeming the Dragonkin lamp from Mr. Mordaut. Getting there There are two ways that players can reach the King Black Dragon's Lair; * Northwest of the Edgeville lodestone is an Artefact. Activating it teleports the player to the lair. * There is a ladder in level 43 of the Wilderness, near the western part of the Lava Maze. Wilderness Obelisks may be useful in reaching it. Players using this method may want to bring an antipoison for the poison spiders that they will encounter. Entering the lair via the Wilderness will give players a 10% damage boost against the King Black Dragon. Players must be wary of player killers while using this path. History The Third dragonkin journal mentions that another dragonkin created the King Black Dragon after seeing Kerapac's Queen Black Dragon. Although Kerapac noted that he was much smaller, he supposed that they could be used for breeding strong dragons which were immune to Jas' curse. The Fourth dragonkin journal mentions, however that the new dragons were too "beastial" and "broken", so the King Black Dragon was released into what would then be called the Wilderness. Sometime during the Second Age, Zaros brought the Ilujanka to Gielinor after seeing them ride a similar race to the dragons. Calling them Dragon Riders, they were feared by their enemies due to their dragon-riding skills. It is shown through the Last riders book that Hannibus rode the King Black Dragon. However, due to Zaros failing to fulfill his promise, two of them decided to side with Zaros and another two with Zamorak. Hannibus and the King Black Dragon stayed neutral and watched as the others were killed off by both sides due to confusion. Hannibus and the King Black Dragon stayed in the room which they had been brought in, which is where the King Black Dragon resides to this day. However, the Mahjarrat Enakhra was determined to capture Hannibus. To increase the King Black Dragon's chances of survival, Hannibus left him and was eventually captured by Enakhra. The King Black Dragon is also featured in some quests. In A Tail of Two Cats, Bob and Neite visit the King Black Dragon and ask him how he is feeling. He replies with adventurers trying to kill him all day, and then the player spoof R4ng3rNo0b889 arrives and attacks him, calling him a "noob". He then kills him with his dragonfire. In One of a Kind, the player and Hannibus return to the King Black Dragon's lair after finding no leads on how to return to his homeworld. The King Black Dragon meets the player (if they had not killed him at least once), but also is shocked to find Hannibus with them, calling him an "old friend", and that they haven't met in a long time. After hearing the problem from Hannibus, he thinks he has a solution and leads them from his lair to some mysterious ruins, which also protects the two from any potential attackers. He tells them that their solution is behind the door and returns to his lair afterwards. Attacks The King Black Dragon uses melee when fighting and also uses four different types of dragon breath attack that have fairly devastating effects, which makes him a well-rounded and difficult foe. His dragon breath attacks are: * Regular dragonfire * Shock-like breath that can reduce your stats. It is suggested that you have 70 Defence or higher and good magic defence armour. All stats will be lowered by 1 or 2 points. Super restores could come in handy here but are not required for players with high combat levels or bringing potions such as overloads. * Ice breath that can stop players from moving or attacking. * Poison breath that will deal 100 poison damage. You should bring at least 1 anti poison potion if you want to kill him. * There is no way to block the special dragonfire attacks, although the normal Dragonfire can be negated as normal. The breaths can deal various damage, though using an Anti-dragon shield and a dose of Antifire or Super antifire will take the damage from the special breaths down to 100. The attack also has a chance to do its special ability. King Black Dragonfire.png|Normal dragonfire KBD poison fire.png|Poisonous dragonfire KBD ice fire.png|Freezing dragonfire KBD shock fire.png|Shocking dragonfire Suggestions for fighting An anti-dragon/dragonfire shield in conjunction with an antifire potion are essential to fight the King Black Dragon, as without the shield he can hit well over 4,000. Make sure to have both the shield and antifire potion, otherwise the dragon can still hit over 2,000. If super antifire potions are used, a shield is not needed. With a high defence level (recommended 70+) and Protect/Deflect Magic, like all chromatic dragons, the King Black Dragon's breath attack damage is significantly mitigated, even without armour. Using decent ranged armour, Protect/Deflect Magic, a method of prayer restoration (super restores recommended due to stat drain breath), it is easily possible to tank the dragonfire solo without using an anti-dragon shield with only low to mid tier food (Lobsters, Swordfish, Monkfish). Players should be wary to maintain their prayer points and defence level, and not enter melee range throughout the fight. There are no specific levels required to fight this monster, but for players wishing to solo, having a combat level around 80 and level 60-70 weapons should be enough for a few kills. For those fighting in a team, it is recommended for players to stand on either side of the dragon, causing it to turn around constantly to attack. Though ranged is a very good way to kill the dragon, melee and magic can be used as he does not have a specific weakness other than dragonbane ammunition. The bonuses of the slayer helmet and the dragon slayer gloves apply on this monster if on a black dragon task. Players can gain a decent damage bonus on the King Black Dragon if they use all of these bonuses. This boost can be increased with a dominion marker. He also has a damage cap of 5,000 for a normal attack, and 6,000 on a critical hit. Players should take this cap into account when using Incendiary Shot. It is not possible to use a dwarf multicannon in the lair - it will be destroyed. Drops 100% drop Charms Weapons Ammo and runes Armour Ores and bars Other Rare drop table drops Universal drops Gallery KBDofficialart.jpg|A group of players fighting the dragon as depicted in art. File:Kbdheadsmounted.png|The king black dragon stuffed head. KBD full.jpg|Concept art of the updated dragon. Basic King Black Dragon statue.png|The King Black Dragon statue in a Clan Citadel. BTS21-KBDConceptArt.png|KBD Concept Art. Trivia * The King Black Dragon can talk, as seen in A Tail of Two Cats. During the final cutscene he is visited by Bob the Jagex Cat. During the chat between the King and Bob, R4ng3rNo0b889 attempts to solo the King, is unable to damage him, and is killed in one hit as he had no dragonfire protection at all. * The King Black Dragon received a graphical update, along with more refined drops that a player would expect from a high level monster. Before the update, the drops of the King Black Dragon were similar to that of the Giant Mole. * Flametongue, a King Black Dragon that fought during the God Wars, shows that the King Black Dragon may not be the only of his kind. ** If the Kbd head is given to the Taxidermist, she will say that it is the head of a''' King Black Dragon, rather then '''the King Black Dragon. This also supports the fact that there may be more then one of his kind, even though the third and Fourth dragonkin journal suggests otherwise, although this is non-canon. * For a while after the Evolution of Combat, despite being a boss monster, the King Black Dragon could be tagged, allowing the player who hit him first to receive the drop even if they did little or no damage. This has been fixed. * In a letter in the Postbag from the Hedge, the King Black Dragon makes references to "The Kin", possibly referring to the Dragonkin. * It was revealed in the April 2011 BTS that the Kalphite Queen and the King Black Dragon were due to be married on 29 April 2011, to coincide with the wedding of Prince William of Wales and Miss Catherine Middleton in the United Kingdom. However this turned out to be a marketing ploy by Diango. * The examine text "The biggest, meanest dragon around" wasn't true after Queen Black Dragon was released, as the Queen Black Dragon is much, much bigger and stronger than the King Black Dragon. His examine was changed due to this, to "Was the biggest, meanest dragon around." ** A while after the Queen Black Dragon was released, when you killed a King Black Dragon, the Adventurer's log said: "I killed a King Black Dragon, the biggest, meanest dragon around." After its graphical update the adventurer's log was also changed to "I killed a King Black Dragon, which was once the biggest, meanest dragon around." * According to the Last Riders book, Hannibus rode the King Black Dragon. * According to his Top Trumps card, he is 10 meters tall and is over 13,000 years old, meaning he was created in or before the First Age, assuming that the commonly assumed lengths of the ages are accurate. no:King black dragon nl:King Black Dragon fi:King Black Dragon Category:Unique monsters Category:Wilderness Category:Dragon Category:Bosses Category:Characters in Armies of Gielinor